1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a shielding member. More particularly, the invention relates to a radio frequency and electromagnetic interference shielding member for a Hi-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connector, which is easy to assemble.
2. Background Art
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielded cables and connector assemblies are frequently used for the transmission of data signals between programmable instruments, such as computers and the like, as well as in other environments wherein electrical and electromagnetic radiation can be expected to interfere with the electrical signal carried by the interconnecting cables and connector assemblies. Shielding has been used for years in electrical connectors to keep unwanted radio frequency and electromagnetic signals (RFI/EMI) and electromagnetic pulses (EMP) from interfering with signals being carried by contacts in connectors. Such cables typically use a flexible plastic film that can be trimmed to any desired shape or size as shielding material. A clear liner can be removed to expose adhesive for attachment to a cable connector, such as a Hi-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connector.
HDMI is a transmission interface developed for next generation multimedia audio/video systems including DVD players, game box converters, TV boxes, etc. The maximum transmission speed of an HDMI interface can be as high as 5 Gb/s. In addition to a video signal, an HDMI interface can simultaneously transmit an 8-channel audio signal. Because HDMI is practical for transmitting digital data without compression, it effectively reduces signal interference and attenuation due to conversion between digital signal and analog signal. An HDMI connector is a small-size connector developed following the step of SATA (Serial AT attachment) interface connector.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an RFI, EMI and/or EMP shield for an HDMI connector.